kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie Moores (basketballer)
Sophie Moores is a retired Fickolean basketball player, coach, and team owner as well as a philanthropist and poet most known for her basketball acclaim. She gained noteriety after her ability to dunk despite her short height of 5' 7", which astounded spectators given her leaping height. She rose to the top of her inter-regional team the Kodiak Bears, even after her teammates were replaced increasingly by bears. Sophie Moores' success continued from there after she was drafted into the Blue Eyed Saints aged just 17, after one year of competing with the Kodiak Bears. She was also joined there by a fellow Kodiak Bear teammate, Bronson Johnson, a bear himself who rose to the front of the Blue-Eyed Saints after Moores' move to Phicrotus in 1930. From there, Sophie Moores went on to win the Fickolean Planetary Star three times, and to win Most Valuable player in a record 9 star league seasons, as well as two super-star league seasons, against whom she beat in the Universal Trophy. She is often known as the best basketballer of all time in spite of her shortness, and has also been considered a sex symbol in Ficko, with a personal life of great public interest and an interesting public record. She is the captain of the All-Star Fantasy Basketball Team of Ficko. Sophie Moores was raised by wolves, joined the Kodiak Bears accidentally, and made her way to stardom through her incredible speed and accuracy, and her star moves the "Moores spectacle" (aka the God Move) and the "Skyscraper shot". She became one of the most well-known sports icons of all time for both her incredible athletic ability and skill, and also her celebrity, her parties, her interesting stories, and her media personality. Early Life Four months after her conception, during a hiking expedition in the Gumian Mountains, Sophie Moores' biological father and mother were allegedly attacked by a Yeti. According to local reports, the unknown animal attacker killed Sophie Moores' father Gerand Moores and left her mother wounded. Sophie Moores' mother then proceeded to give birth to her in Kansant Hospital, Churnitch, where she was given the name 'Sophie-Lou'. She proceeded to smuggle her baby out of the hospital, drove her to a nearby bar and became intoxicated before continuing to drive. Putting her daughter down in some nearby woods, she forgot about her and drove off without her. The same night, she died of alcohol poisoning after drinking herself to death in another bar. Sophie Moores was left in the Turpenwer forest but was brought up by some feral wolves. The leader of the pack, Antonio Jaures Idolin Mansanto Ariz Forqueto Manjulio, became her adopted father. Moores claims the wolves taught her how to play basketball extremely well by doing all sorts of excercises and showing her skills unknown to most humans. Allegedly, Moores was able to dunk from one tree to another, and supposedly beat all her brothers and sisters in basketball tournaments. Reports of her upbringing were verified by locals in the Phil-Paiton North area. Moores would go on to enter school aged 11 when her pack applied her for entry. For that period her peers described her as shy and reclusive until she began playing basketball. She only played basketball in school a few times, and did not complete school and her academic qualifications until whilst she was in the star league, years later. Early Career Kodiak Bears Aged 16, Sophie Moores became the leading star player in the Kodiak Bears after wandering into their practice camp and joining them in basketball practice. Originally, the team had only been for bears, and was meant to operate in the Bear League as well as in the Inter-Regional League of Phil-Paiton, U.E.A. Moores was the first human to ever be in the bear league, to be followed by players Allen Artmen, Zuke Bradosphere and Richie Nomel in the 50s, and more later, though still a minority. During her time in the Kodiak Bears, she befriended coach Arden Ighting, who would go on to coach the Blue-Eyed Saints in 1930, and the Mill-Layers in 1946. Ighting described her as 'the best player I've ever seen' and 'a living god' after witnessing her 'Moores' spectacle' aka the God Move, in which Moores would leap up, spin around and dunk from above the hoop such that she could not be blocked. In this shot, she was never blocked, except for by teammate Bronson Johnson, whilst still perfecting the move. Bronson Johnson would move onto the Blue-Eyed Saints with her in 1930. She was known to practice for her team very hard in the camp, she was given accomodation by the team and received a small salary for playing. She gained a number of friends there, espeically Johnson, who would become one of her biggest supporters and most vocal praiser. Whilst playing for the Kodiak Bears, Sophie would write poetry which she would recite whilst practicing. Her team-mates entered her for a poetry competition without her knowledge, which she then won. Her poetry skills were worked on later. Blue-Eyed Saints One year after being selected for the Kodiak Bears, Sophie Moores moved to the Blue Eyed Saints on a salary of S(sq) 300,000 a year for a three year contract. She played there for 5 years between 1925 to 1930 and during that time her contract was upped to S(sq) 450,000 in 1927 and S(sq)600,000 a year in 1928 to compete with deals from other teams. Sophie Moores brought the Blue Eyed Saints noteriety, and won them multiple national championships. Her key moves, the skyscraper shot and the Moores spectacle were perfected, and from 1925 onwards the 'Moores spectacle' was never blocked and always scored perfectly. During her time there, Moores became known for her shots and brought more attention to the sport. Her famous 'Moores spectacle' became known as the God move after she used it to dunk on a 7ft 8 player called Martin Bogel. This came after her placement in the tall height class as well as the small class. First Stint in Phicrotus (1930-1941) Sophie Moores was convinced to join Phicrotus after training with the then 99 year old Jane McCool, who said that she 'didn't need much convincing' as she had already been eyeing up the team and had become a fan whilst playing for the Saints. Moores had begun attending Phicrotus matches and had noted that her favourite players were Antonio Bereach and Julius Maverick, the main scorer of the team who would leave before Moores joined, and later return as a result of her presence. Jane McCool helped members of the Phicrotus ownership decide on a salary, and she was offered Sq3,400,000 a year in 1930 to join Phicrotus, as well as gaining her Octavius sponsorship brand-deal. After joining, Moores was played as centre for the team, and became the driving scorer behind the team, scoring far more frequently than other players, and training them to become better scorers, and even more, better at passing. It was during this time that she was noted as one of the best players ever to live, frequently compared to Jane McCool, more than she liked, in fact. She would use the 'Moores spectacle' so often that it brought about thousands of points, though she would often miss games due to other engagements. These engagements often included sexual activities or drinking and partying, but on one ocassion included fighting a sentient bear, and on another occassion was simply because she bumped into an old friend and 'got talking' with them. Her 11 year stint in Phicrotus brought them 2 planetary star titles, which Sophie Moores said had 'surpassed her goals'. Duo with Julius Maverick After Julius Maverick returned to Phicrotus in 1932 from the Cartillan Horses, he instantly confessed that his return was as a result of Sophie Moores. After practicing, and again after playing, he suggested that Sophie Moores was not only the greatest basketball player of all time, but the greatest athlete of all time. The two went on to win two Fickolean Planetary Stars and form an iconic duo, though all members of the team agreed that Moores was the infinitely more dominant player, and in 1934 with the arrival of Erin Fitzjohn, the duo became more Moores-Fitzjohn than Moores-Maverick. Salary boosts During her time with Phicrotus, Sophie Moores' salary was up from Sq3.4million in 1930 to Sq4.4million in 1933 after her first Fickolean Planetary Star, and Sq4.8million in 1934 after her third MVP. Sophie Moores' salary was also boosted to Sq5.6million per year on a contract of Sq22.4million in 1937 for her to stay on an extra four years without leaving after she announced intentions to retire and play other sports. During this time she won two more MVPs but did not win any more Stars. Greatest sports comeback Return to Phicrotus (1951-1960) Moores' return to Phicrotus was one of the most celebrated sports events in history, with then manager Bobby Colonoscopy-Nigels calling 'The Event of the century' and reportedly crying at the reunion event. Her return was met with increased viewership and greater demand for seats at Phicrotus games, such that tickets were being re-sold for thousands of square during her first few games back. Moores managed to secure her team another three Fickolean Planetary Stars, and won MVP thrice more, in 1952, 1953 and 1954 due to her use of the 'god move', which now involved spinning the ball whilst dunking it, for nothing but show. Julius Maverick had since moved to the Dongan Tigers, and Erin Fitzjohn had retired, though she came out of retirement to play once again with Sophie Moores, returning to Phicrotus and reforming her duo, although Sophie Moores had since developed her partnership and teamwork with other team members such as Barbeque Olivander and Nancy Grayman. During the years 1951-1960, Moores took a Charlie Dawnill Basketball Career Achievement award, typically rewarded after a basketballer retires. Moores also appeared on the cover of Ficko Today's Greatest People of the Decade cover, and received an interplanetary Anglonian Sportsperson award, alongside other winners in different fields including Table Tennis player Re Wee-Propolis, gymnast Carly Milton and Badminton player Flench Weiber. Moores' career appeared unstoppable, and despite suffering an ankle injury in 1955, she had recovered before the end of the year and was back to her same standard. She proceeded to take the team to the finals the same year, though this achievement partly proved that even without Moores the team was superior. She again took the team to the finals in 1958 where they lost again Zanzibabwe after Moores was subbed out half way through the game. Moores' absences from games became more frequent there after, due to continued partying, gambling, and also practicing other sports. She even missed the quarter-finals for the Fickolean Planetary Star in 1960 due to practicing badminton Later years of Phicrotus (1960-1970) By 1960, Moores was 52 years old and people were beginning to question how much longer she could play basketball before retiring. To the surprise of the public, Moores continued until 1970, and despite declining speed and endurance, as well as suffering mutliple leg and ankle injuries over the decade, as well as being hospitalised twice for chest and breathing problems during practice, and the game of 1966 against the Mill-Layers, Moores remained the pre-eminent basketball player of her day. Over the course of the 1960s, Sophie Moores' reports that she was treated "as though her career were already over", as journalists, articles, experts and fellow players continued to praise her, but in a much more timeless way. Statues were erected in her honour and Moores was increasingly absent from games between 1968 to 1970, partly at the advice of her doctors. Moores decided to retire after collapsing at a Phicrotus-Tigers game during which a shot was of hers was blocked, unprecedentedly. She decided, however, to continue to finish the season before retiring. Moores' last game was on the 415th, 1970, during which she blocked 17 shots and scored 40 points, among to 50 highest single-game scores in basketball of all time. She also performed her 'god move' within the last quarter of the game, dunking the ball with such force that the backboard shattered and the thud reverberated around the arena, according to onlookers, however this may have been exaggerated due to her legend. Her retirement announcement, during which she cried, saw extended news coverage and a significant public response, especially from Phicrotus fans. Sports career outside of Basketball Martial Arts (1944-1948) After attending a self defence class, Sophie Moores decided that she wanted to try her hand at martial arts, specifically kick-boxing and boxing. One of the alleged main reasons she stepped into boxing was as a result of boxer Amy P'yung suggesting she was the 'Sophie Moores' of boxing. P'yung at the time stood accused of domestic abuse against her then husband, Samuel Oliver Jnr, and was known for ruthlessness and having beat all those that stood to take her championship. The Fickolean boxing association had sought to strip her title from her, but instead had organised fights with her for her to lose her title in fair game circumstances. She had already beaten Tanya Gouldfin and Erin Bashwerd, and Sophie Moores opted to fight her in a tag-team with then underdog and favourite, from Gon, Tulia Ungang. Amy P'yung fought alongside retired professional kick-boxer Jamie Trestworth. The result of the fight was a majority draw, followed by a rematch during which Sophie Moores and Tulia Ungang took the title. Sophie Moores went on to take the title in amateur boxing and Tulia Ungang went on to win major titles, citing Sophie Moores as her inspiration for hard work and dedication. Table Tennis (1948-1950) Sophie Moores had previously bet thousands on Ping Pong games, and won up to S(sq)800,000, but had earnt more from betting on horses, over which she bore an ardant curiousity and unfailing interest, and thus learnt to bet on wisely. Despite the fact horse racing was a less gambled on sport than Ping Pong, Moores was able to make millions out of betting on it. However, Sophie Moores saw an opportunity in Ping Pong and learnt to master the sport very quickly in around 1933. She went on to play professionally during her first Basketball retirement in 1948. Sophie Moores successfully won against Teddy Kirchner, bringing her around Sq44,000,000 in betting and award profits, then beat Che Rugnie, but lost to Hunter Blazels, and later to Che Rugnie in a rematch with them. Each time Moores had not revealed her bets, but bet correctly or not at all. For her constant gambling, however, she was charged around Sq50,000,000. Despite this, she'd made at least Sq106,000,000 from her bets. Personal Life Sophie Moores was famous for her personal life and how exhuberant and excessive it was known to be. Her life was fraught with controversy, from her gambling, excessive partying, promiscuity and drug addicts to her bull-fighting and fights. Moores was fined for gambling on games whilst still in the game for phicrotus, though it was mostly swept under the rug, whilst her gambling on ping pong was fined up to sq50million, however, Moores had already made over sq100,000,000 from ping pong bets before and after joining the sport, and a further sq250,000,000 on horse racing, which she knew a great deal about, as well as horse volleyball. Moores had already racked up sq75,000,000 from career contracts, and set up her own line of sophie moores-related socks after leaving basketball. From these endeavours, she made over sq8,000,000,000. Moores was known for partying, and for hiring male prostitutes to create a basketball team, as well as flying other basketballers over, sometimes from entirely different star systems, to play basketball with them. On numerous occassions Moores battled Tank Tommy, Jane McCool and Liza Seabriet at her house. In 1935, on the second match against the Pestoes, Sophie Moores did not play as she was hosting a party the previous night which extended onto the next night. Present at the party were numerous Communist Fardin Party officials, as well as the former Prince of Jaraken, and many of Moores' teammates. The party was well known, but Moores was forced to practice more in order to cover her absence. Moores once ate thousands of Chicken Poppers in one night, which won her around Sq1,000,000 from people betting against her. Moores is also enigmatic in her retention of her youthful looks, depsite being 110 years old (as of 436th, 2019, Mt), which many believe is the result of successful experimentation with magic. Personal Relationships Category:Basketball Category:Sports